


The Date that Didn't Bite (or Did It?)

by m7storyteller



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 10:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m7storyteller/pseuds/m7storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their date didn't end early despite Scott and Stiles' blatant attempt to end it before it began.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Date that Didn't Bite (or Did It?)

Despite Scott and Stiles' blatant attempt to end their date before it began that night, they do make it to the movie theater, where they see the one that Melissa had heard good things about, before having a late dinner at a restaurant Peter had been to before.  They make small talk between glasses of wine as they share tiramisu when their waitress politely comes over to their table to tell them they're getting ready to close the night.  Peter leaves the girl a generous tip as they out into the night, his hand resting on the small of Melissa's back.  The ride back to her house seems too fast when he pulls into the driveway behind her car, turning his car off as she fiddles with the strap of her purse, "I had a good time tonight, I almost hate for it to come to an end."  
  
"It doesn't have to, unless you want it to.", he murmurs softly, and before she knows what she's doing, she's asking him if he would like to come inside.  
  
Peter's lips quirk as he smiles, "I'd love to."  
  
Somewhere in between asking him inside and asking if he'd like a cup of coffee, Melissa finds herself lying sprawled out naked over her bed, while Peter kisses a warm, wet trail down along her breasts and her belly to between her thighs. She can't remember the last time she has ever felt this good as her body responses to his mouth as he licked her nipples, sucking them into hard peaks, forcing a small sound of protest from her when he moves his mouth down to her stomach and lower still.  
  
He smiles when he hears her gasp as he presses her legs open, lifting one and then the other over his shoulders before leaning in to nuzzle against her softness. She can feel his breath against her as he breathes in deep, bringing his hands up between her legs and spreading her open with his thumbs. Before she can say anything, he licks her, with one long stroke of his tongue from top to bottom and back again. He kisses her clit, teasing it with the tip of his tongue as he slips not one, but two fingers inside of her, and slowly begins to fuck her with them.  
  
Melissa moaned with each stroke of his fingers, grasping the sheets that laid wrinkled underneath her, her fingers digging in as he sucks on her clit just as he had done her nipples. Every touch of his tongue and lips, along with every pass of his fingers creating an ache deep inside of her, one she hasn't felt for a long time.  
  
Bumping her sensitive clit with the tip of his nose, Peter can smell her arousal. The sweet, wet scent telling him that she was more than ready for more. For some reason unbeknownst to him, it bothered him that it seems as if no one else had ever though to do this to her, with her, as he takes delight in discovering how responsive she is to his attentions as he licks her, feeling her desire on the tips of his fingers. He can hear her heartbeat, the way it shudders and trembles with each flick of his tongue against her heated flesh. He blows a breath over her, smiling a little when he hears her startled gasp before lowering his face back down.  
  
Cupping his hands underneath her, he holds her still as he slowly slips his tongue inside of her, his nose rubbing against her clit. He can't help the small moan he lets out as he gets his first real taste of her as he works her with his tongue, listening to the sweet sounds she makes.  
  
Her thighs tremble on his shoulders, as she lifts against him, wanting and needing more. He brings a hand to rest just below her navel, holding her down as he grazes her clit with the tip of his tongue, before trailing his tongue back to where she's warm and wet. She close, he could feel it as well as he could smell it, knowing that it wouldn't be long before she comes. Rubbing the rough pad of his thumb over her clit, the caress is enough to make her cry out as she comes, flooding his senses with her smell and taste. Melissa sobbed, as he licked her through it, making her moan with every pass of his thumb over her clit, every stroke of his tongue.  
  
Still quivering from the orgasm he gave her, Melissa could only watch as Peter kissed his way back up her body, pausing only to kiss and nip her nipples, before kissing her mouth. She's unable to stop the soft noise of surprise that comes out the back of her throat as he licks into her mouth. Feeling the cold press of his belt buckle against her warm belly, she reaches for it with an unsteady hand before he brushes her hand away.  
  
Lying her hand on the bed beside her, he moves to stand up, making quick work of his clothing. She swallows, when she ses his cock, her body pulsing softly with desire as he moved back over her, his cock pressing against her almost insistently.  
  
"Do we need a condom?", he asks suddenly, rubbing his cock against her softness.  
  
She looks up at him with surprise, mostly for not having thought about it herself as she nervously licked her lips, before shaking her head, "I'm on the pill."  
  
"Good to know.", he kissed her again, as he reached between their bodies with one hand. She can feel his fingers brush over her, and with a thrust of his hips, he's inside of her, unable to stop his own groan when he feels her wet heat surround him. She sobs softly as he slides home, her body tightening around him in response.  
  
It's been a little over six years since he's been with anyone, and as their bodies adjust to each other's, he's glad it's with her, and not someone else.  
  
Slowly, he begins to move, catching her hands with his and stretching them up over her head, forcing her to arch against him. Her breasts rubbed against his chest, her nipples tight against his skin, her legs were wrapped tightly around his waist. Melissa sighed softly as he moved in and out of her, taking his time with her, giving her what he could and taking what she gave back.  
  
With each thrust of his cock inside of her, his need for her grew until he was all but growling, thrusting into her with deep, hard strokes, hitting that one spot inside of her again and again. Peter could feel his teeth sharpen as she moans, lifting her hips to take more of him until she comes with another soft cry, forcing him to lose what control he has over his body. Rocking into her, he growled as he lost himself inside of her, biting into the soft curve of her neck.  
  
The last thing Melissa sees is the way his eyes glowed red as the bite he had given her healed.


End file.
